clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary/Q-Z
__NOEDITSECTION__ Previous Q Queen : A short form that refers to the . Queen Walk :A method of attacking that uses the along with to take out key defenses before sending in the main army. QW :Common abbreviation for . R Raid : A raid is an attack on a , either yours (i.e. a ), another user's (i.e. a or attack) or an NPC village (as part of the ). At least one or (or the ) must be deployed for it to be considered an attack. If at least one is earned, the attack is considered successful, and if no is earned the attack is considered a failure. In , are earned for successful attacks and lost for failed attacks, and if the attacking player is in a a multiplayer victory will also trigger the league's loot bonus. Raiding : See . Rage Spell : A that temporarily increases the movement speed and of any in a small radius. Raged Barbarian : A in the . He has moderate and . His special ability allows him to be enraged for the first few seconds after he is deployed, moving faster and doing extra damage. Resource : In-game currencies used to purchase and upgrade assets. Current in-game resources include , , (In the Home Village), as well as Builder Gold and Builder Elixir (in the Builder Base) as well as . Revenge : A feature in the that allows a person to attack someone that has attacked them. Roaster : A in the . It fires plasma at both and units in a fiery burst. Royals : A common alternate term for . Sometimes refers exclusively to the and the . Rune : A term referring to the Rune class of , which allow the player to instantly fill their resource with the corresponding resource shown on the rune. S Scout : A term in that refers to an attack, usually by a player of a lower level, on an enemy base used mainly to check the placement of , , as well as determine what have been stationed. This helps players with the necessary war strength in planning an attack on the scouted base. Season Challenges : A feature where players can partake in tasks involving both the and to win rewards for themselves, which include and . Players can purchase the to earn increased rewards from the Season Challenges, as well as . Seeking Air Mine : A that does massive to a single . It cannot be triggered by a or , however. Shattered : A common war term that refers to having two used in a kill squad. Shield : A form of protection that allows protection from enemy attack as long as it is active. It can be awarded due to enemy raids causing enough damage, or purchased with through the shop. through the shield will deduct some of the time it lasts, however. Siege Machine : An offensive weapon that carries your troops towards the . They are built in the using ; while you can hold multiple Siege Machines at any time, only one can be used in each attack. Single Player Campaign : The Single Player Campaign is a series of fifty computer-controlled that offer increasing rewards. Each can be destroyed an infinite number of times, but any present can only be looted once (if only part of the loot on a single-player is looted in an attack, the remaining will be present to be taken in the next attack). No are won or lost, and attacking a computer-controlled base will not break a . At least one must be earned in an attack on a particular to unlock the next . Single Target Damage : that is only applied to a single specific targeted. Contrast with . Six-pack : A war term used to refer to the act of scoring six with both of a player's war attacks. Skeleton : A spawned by , , or . Has medium but low , and is unable to trigger . Skeleton Trap : A that summons upon triggering, distracting nearby . Unlike most traps, it can be configured to affect either or , but not both. Skeleton Spell : A that creates upon usage, distracting nearby defenses. Sneaky Archer : A in the . She functions just like a regular , except her passive ability allows her to become invisible to defenses for a few seconds after she is deployed. Spell : Spells are offensive abilities that an attacking player can employ to assist his or her in battle. Elixir Spells are created with in the , and can be donated to level 7 . Spell Factory : The Spell Factory is an that the player can use to create . Only a certain number of may be created at one time, based upon the Spell Factory level. Splash Damage : that applies to all within a specified radius of the targeted unit. Contrast with . Spring Trap : A that bounces away the first group of that step on it, removing them from the battle entirely. Spring Weight : A statistic for that controls the interactions between them and both and . Spring weight works similarly to in the , as it controls how many troops can be affected by either of the aforementioned traps. However, it does not control how many troops can fit into a single . Star : The main scoring method in Clash of Clans. Up to three can be earned in a single battle: one for destroying the (or , in the case of a ), one for destroying 50% of buildings and the other for destroying 100% of the buildings. It determines the amount of that can be won in a ; scoring more stars in a raid will award you more trophies for that raid. Star Bonus : Bonus awarded upon scoring a total of five across all . Once earned, they are deposited in the . Star Laboratory : A -like in the that is used to upgrade . Stoned : A war term referring to the use of three in a kill squad. Storage : A generic term for all of the player's , and storages. It typically does not refer to other forms of storage, such as , the or the . Subtroop : A generic term for , , and . They are only spawned by their parent troops, and can't be trained, placed directly, or donated via the . Super P.E.K.K.A : The tenth unlocked in the . Like a normal in the , it has very high and . Its passive ability allows it to deal heavy damage upon death. T Tesla : See . It may also refer to the or . TH : See . TH X.5 : A war term referring to players who purposefully upgrade , , and in a way such that they have the offense of a level (X+1) but the defense of a level X. It is most often seen at Town Hall levels 9-10 (TH 8.5, TH 9.5). Town Hall : that represents the heart of your . If an attacker destroys your Town Hall, you lose the battle regardless of how many other are destroyed, as well as a portion of available , as it counts as one in a battle. Trophy : Trophies (also referred to as cups) are the Clash of Clans ranking system. When a is won, the winner gains an amount of trophies, while the loser loses trophies. Trophies affect as well as overall player and rank. Trophy League : A more formal term referring to the in the . Trader : A character that appears in the , that sells for . Trap : Traps are defensive items that, once triggered, perform a single function and are then rendered inoperative for the rest of the battle. Traps are hidden from the attacker's view until an attacking that the trap can affect comes into its trigger range. At that point the trap will appear, perform its function (usually damaging the nearby ) and then become inactive. Inactive traps are visible to the owner and his clanmates, but do not appear on the attacker's screen at all. In the , traps will have to be re-armed for the cost of once used, while in the , they are automatically re-armed and ready for the next battle. Treasury : A feature inside the that stores won from , , and . Triple : A war term used to refer to a 3- attack, or the act of performing such an attack. The term may extend to usage outside of war. Troop : Units you use for attacking in the and other . Each troop has its own that determines how many of each troop can fit into your army. U Unit : See . It is also used occasionally to generically refer to both and . Upgrade : A fundamental function of Clash of Clans that allows you to improve and , at the expense of and time (and possibly a ). Most buildings become non-functional for the duration of the upgrade, including and . However, certain buildings and all troops will be usable throughout the duration of an upgrade. V Valkyrie : A Dark Elixir Troop in the that does melee splash damage with her whirlwind attacks. She can damage multiple at once, and she has moderately high and . Versus Battle : A type of battle in the , where two players of similar counts attack and defend each other's bases simultaneously. The player with more wins the Versus Battle (in the case they are the same, the higher overall destruction wins, otherwise it is a ), and subsequently is entitled to receiving (from the opponent) and a (newly generated by the game) if it is available. Victory : Defined in Clash of Clans as a successful attack in terms of : earning at least one Star will result in a victory and will be earned from the player that was . Victories will trigger if the player is in a , and awards resources in . It can also refer to the act of scoring more in a or (or in the case of a tie, causing more destruction) compared to the enemy. Village : Refers to either controllable 44-by-44 area in Clash of Clans (the or, much less commonly, the ). Villager : Villagers are the pink-haired non-combatant females wandering around the and . They are typically seen entering and leaving the (or in the Builder Base). When the bases are not under attack, they tend to walk up to a random or and observe it for a moment (often clapping their hands in appreciation), and then wander off. Once an attack begins on the Home Village, all villagers will immediately run back to the (they do not appear at all during a ) and will not be seen again for the duration of the attack. Villagers cannot attack or be attacked. Village Edit Mode : Village Edit Mode is an easier way to construct a base that you earn at level 3 (in the ) or level 3 (in the . In Village Edit Mode, you have the ability to get rid of all objects, and completely redo your base. Village Guard : Village Guard is a form of protection that is awarded immediately in relatively short amounts of time after a expires. Depending on the , it can range anywhere from 30 minutes to 4 hours. under the Village Guard provides no penalty whatsoever. W Wall : A defensive barrier that prevents that cannot bypass it (either innately like the or via a ) from passing through without destroying it. If a 's target is behind a wall and the cannot locate a path that bypasses the wall, the will instead attack the closest to its intended path. Typically the term 'wall' is used to identify one or more . The highest level walls have higher than even the . In the , walls come in groups of five segments that cannot be separated, but troops will only attack one wall segment if they are forced to. Wall Breaker : Wall Breakers are specialty in the that preferentially attack . When they attack, they cause but destroy themselves in the process. Their single attack causes 40 times their normal to any in its splash radius. If they are killed before they are able to attack, they cause no at all. Wall Segment : An individual piece of a . Any length of longer than a single segment is typically referred to generally as a . Wall Wrecker : A that uses its ram to attack and moves in the general direction of the . Its ram allows it to deal 10 times its normal damage to . War Base : A War Base is the each player uses specifically during . They are maintained separately from the player's normal , although they have the same number and level of . All , and are active, even if they are being upgraded on the player's normal . Any in the and in a war base are generated for the war base and are unrelated to the player's own pool. The is similarly unrelated to the player's normal and must be filled separately by using the interface. War Loot : War loot is bonus loot gained by participating in . Winning a results in significantly more war loot than a loss or a draw. War loot is stored in the where it can be either left or transferred to the player's . War Weight : A hidden statistic that controls matchmaking in . It is applied to every base, and , , and will increase the weight. War Win Bonus : The potential amount of loot that a player can win from a , earned from war attacks. This loot is only awarded in full if the wins the war; and award significantly less. Warden : See . WB : See . Win Bonus : A term used to refer to won from a in a . It is also colloquially used in the to refer to the . Witch : A decently expensive, ranged in the that summons to help it fight. Wizard : A moderately expensive, ranged in the that has a good amount of and high . Its attack causes over a very small radius. Wizard Tower : A in the that has an average , low range, and low . It targets both and and does . X X-Bow : A in the that has an very high , long range, and high . It has two modes: ground, which attacks only at a very long range, and ground and air, which attacks both and at a slightly reduced range. It has limited ammunition and must be periodically reloaded with . XP : See . Previous Category:Organization